Stuck in Fear
by BlackBlizzard
Summary: Jack Skellington once scared a child so badly that the kid never recovered. She cannot eat, sleep, and refuses talk. Her emotionless face stuck in the fear of him. Every time she closes her eyes she seems and the fear wont go away. Jack/Nina future, Jack/Sally past mentioned.


Nina sat emotionless as her mother cried rubbing her face telling her that she would be back to normal like she used to be. Her mother held her as if a new born child though she was much bigger as a ten year old. It was three days after Halloween, the day this all happened.

The gloom in the room seemed to never leave, the only voice to be heard is Ms. Rodriguez's prayers for her daughter to become normal. Nina never talked anymore the once so sweet and talkative little girl now mute with the look of shear terror always present on her face. No one knew what was wrong cause she never talked to anyone.

She never went to sleep anymore either. It was like a disease eating at her with no medication to take for it. No matter how many pills she was given nothing helped. She could always see that face, that evil manipulating face. It was skeleton bending its bones screaming the calls of demons and most importantly scaring her to this state.

She can see him everytime she blinks her eyes, one of the reasons why she keeps the open. No one can hurt her if she does. She hears everything around her, not that that matters anymore. Its what it is, now.

Years passed and nothings changed. Her mothers prayers meant nothing and she sat in that exact spot on her bed. She's twenty-seven years old still afraid that moment really scarred her. She sat listening to her mother scream not getting up to see what was wrong she sat and listen.

Footsteps approached her door, every step matched her heart beat; slow and loud. Her door opened and there he was. Standing tall smiling wearing his suit. There stood the monster that ruined her childhood, her life. He walked over to where she sat. Her eyes following his every move in silent terror.

He sat on the end of the bed his finger bones tiptoeing to her feet. He looks almost in awe of them then looks back up and smiles. Her stomach did flips and her brain was deciding to run, puke, scream, or all three.

"Hello Nina." she almost cries on how silky and sweet his voice sounds. It was horrid and to Nina a bit menacing."Sandy Claws tells me how you've been frighten so bad and I apologize. I meant to do it early but I was busy and for that I am sorry."

Nina still holds her expressionless demeanor adding little shock barely to see by human eye."Can you talk, Nina?" he asks petting her head like her mother would do. He pushed back the strands of black hair behind her ear before pulling away.

Nina still did the one thing she always does; nothing. She done nothing. Her eyed dilated in to small circled and her tan skin became whiter with every second. She was on the verge of dying from fear.

Jack had seen this once before, the same happened to a child in his before life. He had scared a child into fear so bad that it took years to come out of it. This is worse, it may take only two years for one to forget but this lasted seventeen years. He thought back to when this happened.

It was Halloween of 1997 he decided to show the kids how to do a good scare. Most kids were almost finished with there round of houses so not to many were in sight. But there she was walking innocently in the dark the only light being the streetlights. Her candy put safely into a jack-o-lantern base basket.

He started of by making noises in different areas from where she stood making her confused and worried. Then came sounds, and action. He appeared from a bush in a demonic turn of his back showing his animalistic teeth and pure red eyes. The shriek of Nina gave him joy and accomplishment.

Now seeing the effect of his actions, he felt guilty. All the other holidays were proven to right when they said halloween was bad for children. He didn't want to be proven wrong by the other not even by . Halloween was to teach kids to learn how to face fears and have fun at the same time.

Nina started to tremble in the bed like a bomb ready to burst. Jack felt the vibrations and became confused at why. Nina pulled her legs together and held her head in her knees. Jack petted her once more to earn a scream.

That was the first thing she had actually done in years. She screamed. Jacks undead heart broke into little pieces. He tried to calm her down by promising her things but she screamed more than before. It was blood curdling as if someone was stabbing her over a million times and she was still looking for help.

Jack decided leaving would be best with one last apology he left out through the window. Nina stopped screaming her shallow breathing stopping to calm mother ran into the room at full speed to hold her child. After hearing Nina's cry she had gotten out of her state of terror to comfort her daughter.

Nina's mother told her prayers giving her soothing back rubs, "Shhh baby he can't hurt you. I'm so sorry mi'hija. " he mother cried to her. Jack watched from the window guilt eating at his bones. He'll make it up to her somehow. He know he will.


End file.
